The time required to perform a path hunt through a switching network effectively limits the rate at which circuit-switched or packet-switched communications can be established through that network. The path hunt process involves three basic determinations: (1) identifying one or more paths between a given network inlet and a given network outlet, (2) determining whether any of the identified paths are idle and (3) if more than one of the identified paths are idle, selecting one for use for a particular communication. Once an idle path is selected, further control actions must be taken to enable communication through that path. As disclosed in an article by A. Feiner et al., Bell System Technical Journal, September 1964, pages 2208-2214, a basic decision in the design of the 1 ESS.TM. switch was that of isolating the path hunt function from the switching network itself. A central processor makes all path searches and keeps a continuous record of all pertinent switching information in its memory. Since only a single processor is used, only one path hunt operation is performed at a time. Accordingly, there is no possibility of an error due to a memory being accessed for a second path hunt operation before a path selected as a result of a first path hunt is marked busy. However, as network designs evolve for use in communicating a wider variety of voice, image and data information, and specifically for networks designed for implementation in the photonics domain and where circuit-switched or packet-switched connections are requested at a high rate the limitation of "one at a time" path hunt operations characteristic of known network control arrangements may lead to long connection request queues and connection setup delays.